


Blood is the Life

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dracula AU fanmix created for the 2012 Dragon Age Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Art inspired by and created for [Blood is the Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/569575/chapters/1019842) by Beth Fury and Mike Tinfoil, with [illustrations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/569519) by Shawn Yellow.  
> Created for the 2012 Dragon Age Big Bang.
> 
> A million thanks to Beth and Mike for their amazing story, and to Shawn for her beautiful artwork. This collaboration was so much fun.

     

**Blood is the Life**

A Dragon Age Fanmix

(8tracks) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/blood-is-the-life))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Swan Lake: No. 10 Scène: Moderato** / Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Composer

_[Instrumental]_

02. **Hungarian Dance No. 1 in G Minor: Allegro Molto** / Johannes Brahms, Composer

_[Instrumental]_

03. **Pavane in F Sharp Minor, Op. 50** / Gabriel Fauré, Composer

_[Instrumental]_

04. **Acrophelia's Lament** / Circus Contraption

 _While I rest in my case_  
_Will they look after me?  
_ _Will I ever be free?_

05. **Beethoven's Silence** / Ernesto Cortazar

_[Instrumental]_

06. **Long, Long Time Ago** / Javier Navarrete

_[Instrumental]_

07. **Faces Like Mine** / Emilie Autumn

 _You start to hypnotize me_  
_I should not be telling you_  
_I'm flattered by your interest_  
_Who am I talking to  
_ _Could be the demon with a mask_

08. **Nocturne in C Sharp Minor Op. P 1 No. 16** / Frédéric Chopin, Composer

_[Instrumental]_

09. **50 Fingers** / Little Red Lung

 _In a day or two I could move more  
_ _In a day or two I could be air-bound_

10. **The Vampire Waltz** / Hannah Fury

 _I can never leave_  
_I think I've been fooled  
_ _Why am I not dressed in white?_

11. **The Illusion of Free Will** / Alexandra Hamer

 _Every single choice that you make_  
_Has a reason that determines it_  
_Any choice that has a reason  
_ _Do you see that it wasn't freely made?_

12. **The Last Man** / Clint Mansell

_[Instrumental]_

13. **Violin Concerto No. 1 in G Minor: Adagio** / Max Bruch, Composer

_[Instrumental]_

14. **Cemetery Waltz** / Two Steps from Hell

_[Instrumental]_


End file.
